Her Apprentice
by koolkame
Summary: She never meant to claim the girl as her apprentice, nor did she expect to care so much for her. Response to The Masked Wanderer's "Red and Blue" Challenge for Aqua and Kairi. Kairi/Aqua, some Kairi/Sora.


**Her Apprentice**

**Author's Note:** This a response to The Masked Wanderer's "_Red and Blue_" Challenge for Aqua and Kairi. While not necessary, it may make more sense to read "_Her Master_" first.  


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is the intellectual property of Disney and Square Enix. The Masked Wanderer provided the prompts and the challenge.

**Pairings:** Kairi/Aqua, some Kairi/Sora

* * *

**1. Envy**

"Well, if you're so impressed with this Lightning Farron, why don't you make _her _your new apprentice!" Aqua is mystified at her apprentice's anger as she stomps away; all she said was that Squall's new recruit was as tough as she was attractive.

**2. Apples**

The leering Captain Barbossa holds the fruit out to them. "Care for an apple, ladies?" He shoots a glance at Kairi's grip on her Master's wrist. "Or perhaps some strawberries?" Jack Sparrow snorts/possibly laughs, then excuses himself.

**3. Love**

The kiss is broken and Kairi fears that the act has broken them as well. "Master, I... I love..." And then Aqua grips her arms and crushes her body against hers, returning the kiss with ferocious longing. No word is needed.

**4. First Day at School**

Being a Keyblade wielder does not excuse other duties, Aqua reminds her as she walks Kairi home from her first day of senior year, citing the King as a prime example. At least her Master is helping to carry her heaviest book, unlike her absent boyfriend.

**5. Mall**

Her Master joins their shopping expeditions to the mall on the mainland at Selphie's insistence where they pick out islander clothing for the new resident. When they help her disrobe Selphie declares her corset/leotard thingy "totally sexy" and Kairi's face flushes even as she silently agrees.

**6. Dandylions**

Kairi purses her lips and blows on the wispy seeds of the flower, scattering them to the wind. Aqua watches her from her makeshift pallet on the ground, enjoying her apprentice's contentment even as the elixirs heal her wounds.

**7. Heartbreak**

"Yes, I was in love once." Kairi looks at her. "She was a beautiful and kind young woman with a wicked family. I had never thought of being anything but a Keyblade Master my entire life, but... I studied to understand the Heart, but only when my mine broke did I realize how little I knew."

**8. Ice Cream**

Disney Town has the best icy treats in all the Worlds, so for their first date Kairi treats her lady to the newest flavor, Carbuncle Creamsicle. When she asks if the flavor is good, Aqua smiles and kisses her deeply in front of ALL their friends. Kairi stammers that, y-y-yes, that is some really good ice cream.

**9. Memories**

She says she remembers very little of her life before the islands, because would they believe her if she told them? Creatures of dark emotion, a mouse whose gentle appearance hid his ferocity in battle and a woman too brave and beautiful to be anything but a misremembered memory.

**10. Goodbye**

It's only for a few weeks, a trip out-of-town with her folks to visit relatives in the mountains. Aqua declines to join them, saying it is a family matter and that she will stay busy with her off-world duties. Kairi bids her farewell at the train station, stopping to say that Aqua is as much a part of her family as the grandmother she still remembers.

**11. Bet**

She's told her parents and friends everything, they deserve to know that her relationship with Master Aqua has changed. When she's finished, she isn't sure what to expect from them. Then Riku turns to her father and says, "Five Munny, Mr. Mayor." Her mother laughs as her husband forks it over and Kairi realizes their feelings were more than a little obvious.

**12. Youth**

She hasn't aged much due to the time she spent in the Realm of Darkness. Ansem says it's a property of Darkness to stagnate and advises her to look upon it as a blessing. Still, the knowledge that she is a decade older causes her concern. "So I like older women," is Kairi's flippant response as she deftly undoes the straps on Aqua's corset/leotard thingy.

**13. Cute**

Matching costumes sounded like a good idea at the time, but their choice confuses more than a few people at the King's Halloween ball, Jack Skellington included. "So you're a pussy cat and a ball of yarn? You must enjoy chasing her around then, Kairi!" Riku nearly chokes on his punch.

**14. Devil**

Heart of Pure Light or not, Kairi can hold a grudge. Lea knows it, Riku knows it and even Sora learned that lesson. Aqua doesn't learn until she accidentally compliments another woman's revealing dress and Kairi's face darkens. It's a rough few weeks.

**15. Hate**

Aqua does not dwell on her enemies, Xehanort, Hades, Braig, any of them. Hatred is poison and they would enjoy sickening her long after making her acquaintance. Then Maleficient makes a snide remark about using Kairi's body to control Riku and her Keyblade is quickly at the shocked witch's throat.

**16. Loss**

Kairi drops to the ground in front of the headstone Leon found, the name etched in her memory. She touches the letters with her finger tips as Aqua pulls her back into her embrace. "Grandmother..."

**17. Pain**

Kairi's short gasp is enough to send Aqua into frantic apologies, the indomitable Keyblade Master reduced to a nervous girlfriend. Kairi strokes her face to assure her and asks her to continue, it only hurts for a moment.

**18. Gentle**

Her Master's hands are soft and soothing as she rubs the oil into Kairi's shoulders. She tries to apologize for overdoing her exercises, but Aqua hushes her as she works her (not literal) magic on Kairi's sore muscles until the girl falls asleep in contentment.

**19. Bite**

Kairi bites her lip when she is thinking, everyone who knows her picks up on this. Aqua sees it when she is concentrating on a spell or reading a book of Keyblade lore, and it never ceases to amuse her. When it starts to do more than amuse her, she has to turn away.

**20. Fool**

Months without contact, letters barely answered, Kairi knows it's immature but she can't face her. They are peers now and she no longer has the excuse that kept her dreams at bay. She is a fool to think Aqua would not have tracked her down with the vial of her blood collected at the beginning of her apprenticeship.

**21. Run**

Running helps, keeps her mind off the dreams and the sunset at the pier. She isn't running from her Master, she tells herself, just the hormones that are confusing affection with lust. She runs until her legs ache and has to stop, then starts again. She knows she can't run forever, but she is going to try.

**22. Baby**

Aqua has no experience with infants. Though she enjoys playing with Selphie's young daughter, she nearly chokes when Kairi looks at her with sly eyes and asks, "So when are we going to have one?"

**23. Father**

It's not immediately obvious to the doctor that the two young women are a couple, for all he knew the worried blue-haired woman was a sister or friend. When he asks if they need to contact the father, the older woman says, "I'm the father." Kairi laughs at the look on his face even as the contractions begin again.

**24. Mother**

Aqua never knew her parents, never thought of them since the day that the Master found her on the streets of a world whose name she no longer remembers. She fears she doesn't know how to be a mother, but Kairi points out that she already mothers Terra and Ventus to death. They laugh and she kisses Kairi's swollen stomach.

**25. Muscle**

Master Aqua attends to her physical conditioning as diligently as her scholarly studies, a fact the boys are happy to remind Kairi of. Not that she needs reminding, she sees it every day. Every day.

**26. Happy**

She is happy, Sora is not. She is content on her adopted islands, he is not despite being born there. She wants to help, but she cannot. Aqua doesn't know what to say, except that boys can be restless at that age. For Sora, that "age" turns out to be longer than most.

**27. Motion**

The cool breeze feels wonderful on their damp skin, sliding back and forth under the stars. She murmurs in contentment and her lover responds in kind, stoking her desire until she is certain they are glowing in the dark. When the moment arrives, she doesn't say a name, but instead, "_Master_..."

**28. Feet**

Growing up with men means that, among other things, she's never painted her nails. Her apprentice is aghast and offers to show her how, painting them blue to match her eyes and hair. When they next see Terra, the big oaf asks if she's sick or something since her toenails look "weird."

**29. Apart**

It's been a month since her Master left to help with the rebuilding effort at Radiant Garden, teaching young mages spells to defend themselves while Kairi struggled through the spring exams. Their reunion felt like they'd been separated for years, arms through around each other and laughing.

**30. Switch**

"I like this spell," Kairi says from the bed, grinning at the more masculine form of her wife standing awkwardly in the doorway. "This is my _favorite_ spell. Now come over here, 'Aquarius,' and lets get started on our family."

**31. Fire**

Kairi's preference for attack magic was always the Fire spells, while Aqua leaned toward the Blizzard series. Their favorite way to relax was to make instant hot springs no matter the world and they laughed their heads off once when Ventus and Terra only succeeded in making a mud bath.

**32. Match.**

Her graduation present is a golden Mark of Mastery emblem connected with red silk to mimic Aqua's. Terra needles her for being uncreative but Kairi loves it. All she's wanted is to be more like her Master, but sadness overtakes her as she realizes Aqua is her Master no longer.

**33. Stars**

World after world they travel, training and fighting, doing what Keyblade Wielders do. The stars still look the same and they frequently indulge in Aqua's favorite pastime. "I hope this isn't boring you." "Bored? There's nowhere I'd rather be."

**34. Holy**

For the use of Light, Queen Minnie instructs Kairi in her specialty. Aqua is impressed with the barrier of pure Light that Kairi generates and how it makes her look positively angelic. Minnie discreetly closes Aqua's gaping mouth with a gloved finger.

**35. Sex**

It's a world with dozens of men to each woman, but Aqua has the perfect spell for undercover work. After the initial panic and disgust, "Kai" has to admit "Aquarius" is not hard on the eyes and hopes s/he doesn't look like Lea.

**36. Freckles**

"I don't think I'd look good with freckles, not like Master Aqua's." Selphie frowns. "Aqua has freckles on her face?" And Kairi's brain freezes with panic.

**37. Saint**

Forgiveness may be divine, but Kairi has no illusion of sainthood. "You thought she was... prettier than me." Her chin is tilted so their eyes meet. "No one is prettier than you. Not even Riku." Giggles and a kiss make it all better.

**38. Orange**

Aqua shouldn't have laughed, but the sight of her apprentice being pelted by a tree full of oranges is too hilarious, though she does compliment her on the excellent Aerora.

**39. Black.**

She doesn't understand why Lea insists on wearing the Organization's cloak even now, but it is a good look on Master Aqua for a mission to a world aptly named Heaven's Tears. Lea nudges her and winks as if sharing a private joke, but Kairi is just annoyed at his blatant interest in her Master's form.

**40. Grey**

The sky is overcast, the sea a more muted blue than usual. Kairi feels the same, ever since she saw Master Aqua and the Farron woman... she drops to her knees, and pulls on her hair. _What is _wrong_ with me?_

**41. Green**

Keyblade Wielders often have other vocations to support themselves, so Aqua works at a green house in town. Tending Erasqus' garden was always a joy and her skill is praised by the owner, as is her friendship with the mayor's daughter, wink, wink.

**42. Spaghetti**

It's a strange restaurant where the Chef plays the accordion in the alley out back, but Sora recommended it and it seemed like a nice place for their third date, so they smile and start slurping down a string of spaghetti off their shared plate...

**43. Immature**

Kairi is happy with her body and realizes inner beauty is more important, which is good because Master Aqua's figure only highlights how much more growing she has to do.

**44. Ball**

It's the regional Blitzball tournament and the Aurochs are tied with the visiting team, Tidus actually pulls off that crazy shot of his jerk father's... and everyone's on their feet, Kairi's screaming and hugging a slightly calmer Aqua and accidentally gives her a victory kiss on the cheek.

**45. Women**

The sales girl is grinning at Aqua and making all sorts of small talk, her Master responding in kind. Kairi wonders if Aqua knows the girl is flirting with her... then the girl writes a phone number on the receipt and she realizes that her Master _knows_ what she likes.

**46. Prowl**

She's as quiet as a jungle cat, sticking to the shadows as she stalks her Master with weapon in hand, inching closer to the hot spring where her prey is relaxing... "Nice try." Kairi's eyes go wide as the torrent of steaming water hits her and knocks the water gun from her grip.

**47. Field**

The slow turning windmill, the knee-high grass, the boulder with the flat top perfect for picnics or stargazing... it's her favorite field on the main island. Of course she brings her Master to it and it soon it becomes Aqua's favorite spot as well.

**48. Internet**

There were no computers in the Land of Departure. There were also no MMORPGs. "Master? When are we going to start training?"

**49. President**

School elections are coming up and Kairi doesn't have time to run, as every spare moment is spent with her Master. Tidus asks Sora if he minds his girlfriend having a girlfriend of her own, 'cause Tidus thinks that's _awesome_. No one blinks when Kairi boots him off the pier.

**50. Awkward**

"This is... not what it looks like." It LOOKS like her apprentice is trying on her spare body suit and sleeves, and she finds that adorable. "Uhm... help me with the laces?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The initial challenge was the first ten words, but once I got on a roll... Hope I did you proud, Wanderer!


End file.
